Sometimes, love is mistaken for loathing
by SeeSee
Summary: Edward gets caught in the rain without a coat, and Roy walks him home. Better than it sounds.


A drop of water hit Edward's head. He looked up in the night sky, dark gray rain clouds began to form and within seconds, more drops of rain came hurtling down the ground. Edward let out an annoyed sigh, he had left his coat in the hotel, rushing out quickly to meet the person who said he (or maybe she) had information on the philosophers stone. Edward had waited two miserable hours in the cold and dark alley way, just for no-one to show up. Cursing, he made his way out of the alley, by now the rain was coming down heavily, drenching everything, including Edward.

"FUCK!" Edward roared loosing his patiences.

"What's the matter, fullmetal?" A voice came from the darkness. Edward spun around. Just  
>when I thought things couldn't any worse... He thought with a sneer.<p>

"Nothing, Roy."

"Oh really? So you were yelling out fuck for the heck of it?" Edward glared at the flame alchemist, fury ebbing through him, "Well if you have something to say, just spit it out..." Roy was referring to Edward's mouth, which was hanging open.

"Just shut up." Well, that was a great come back, Edward expected to hear. He stared at his boots, fury turning to embarrassment.

"You must be getting cold without a coat..." Came instead. Edward jerked his head up, studying Roy's face. Was he blushing?

"Well duh I'm cold. I'm also getting soaking wet because of this damn rain."

"If you want, you could..." Roy said, his eyes darting back and forth. This time it was obvious he was blushing, "You could..."

"I could what?" Edward demanded, crossing his arms.

"You could come under my coat if you want.." Edward felt the ground shift, frozen in shock. For a few moments he couldn't move, but just stand there staring at the red faced Colonel. As much as he wanted to Edward couldn't say no. Deep down, he knew he wanted this. To feel the warmth of Roy's body against.

"I'd... I'd.." Edward stammered, "Like that." The words slid out. No! He thought frantically, that's not what I wanted to say! Somehow, Edward couldn't bring himself to correct his mistake.

"Really?" Roy looked as shocked as Edward had before, he opened his jacket just enough for the Fullmetal Alchemist to fit in.

"Yeah..." Edward took a deep breath and took a step forward. He was shaking, not from the cold, but the excitement.

"Well hurry it up." Roy said trying to look annoyed, "I'm getting cold here."

"Oh sorry!" The blond alchemist ran forward and under Roy's coat, ducking to avoid Roy's arm. Roy closed his jacket just enough for Edward's head to be sticking out. Inside, it was warm. Edward took in the heat from Roy's body, enjoying every second of it.

"Um, do you want to head towards your hotel?" Roy asked, every speck of hatred he had for Edward seemed to disappear.

"Sure."

The two walked to the hotel in silence. It only took about 5 minutes, it didn't feel like minutes, more like hours. Edward's heart sank when he recognized the 3 story building.

"Well here you are..." Roy said with a disappointed tone. Edward just nodded, exiting Roy's jacket.

"Hey thanks." He smiled, Roy just stared at him for awhile. Suddenly he did something unexpected, something Edward, or anyone, would've never imagined him doing. Roy's hands shot out grasping Edward's wrists and pinned him against the wall.

"What... What are you doing?" Edward stammered, having a feeling he knew what Roy was planning. Roy gave Edward a giant, somewhat sickening, grin as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Edward's. Normally Edward would've fought and did whatever he could to get away, but he wanted this. In a few moments, Roy pulled away taking in air.

"I...I... I'm sorry..." He stammered, trying not to make eye contact.

"You're sorry?" Edward exclaimed, "That was... great!"

"Was it?" Roy grinned, as he pulled Edward into another kiss. This one was longer, and a hell of a lot better. The two broke away quickly when they heard footsteps. Soon a silver haired girl in a short skirt ran past them, obviously trying to get out of the rain. She swung open the door, and disappeared into the lobby.

"Well its getting late..." Edward's heart sank.

"Um Roy..."

"What?"

"Do you want to come up to my... room?" He finally choked out.

"What about your brother?"

"Who? Al? Don't worry. Hes got his own room. Besides," Edward quickly glanced at his watch, "He's probably asleep." Roy's grin was even bigger now.

"There is a phone up there right?"

"Well duh..." Edward rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"So I can call and say I might be a bit late tomorrow..."


End file.
